It is well known that for any musician, whether a professional or student, practice is necessary to master a part in a musical composition. The most common way to practice is to perform your part of the composition along with the performance of the rest of the parts in the composition by the other members of the musical group. This type of practice has certain drawbacks. First, it is often difficult to find a time and place to get all the members of a musical group together to perform the multi-part musical composition. Second, since some performing members need more practice than others, a few members could hold back the progress of the entire group.
Practicing unaccompanied by the other members of the musical group is an alternative to playing with the entire group to learn a part of a musical composition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,027 issued Apr. 4, 1939 to Ross discloses learning by performance along with a recording in which the melody (the part to be played live and to be learned) is recorded at a lower level than the accompaniment. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,458 issued Dec. 20, 1927 to Green discloses learning by listening to a part to be learned in isolation, without accompaniment or other parts.
In the field of music, a need for an efficient and accurate way to learn a part of a multi-part musical composition is always useful. An apparatus and method which provides efficient and accurate learning beyond the apparatuses and methods presently available is desired.